


You're It

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Predator/Prey Kink, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Flashlight tag in the forest with your track team winds up being an interesting, sensual one-on-one game with one of your teammates.





	You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! Thank you to the anonymous friendo for giving me this prompt ^^
> 
> Mari: if you're reading this, fleshlight tag is all yours ;)

Flashlight tag is more fun when you’re actually able to catch who’s playing. Then again, it’s all part of the challenge since you and your friends are all part of the track team.

This is supposed to be a bonding activity, everyone breaking up and getting away from you so you don’t shine a light on them somewhere in the middle of this dark forest that surrounds a lakeside cabin. The whole city-less retreat was a perfect idea to get away from the bustling university and the overwhelming energy Tokyo offers. Here, you all can take the time to get to know each other, learn how everyone runs, figure out the strategies they’ve used in the past to be successful. Anyone is fair game right now since you’re “it” and wielding the flashlight, but there’s one person on your mind you’d like to target to get to know better.

In the middle of the trail, you hear a rustle behind you. Whipping around to shine the flashlight across the trees and bushes, you see no sign of movement or anyone who may have been behind you. Must have been a squirrel or something. That person is safe. For now.

A small part of you hopes it’s Akira closest to you as you hop around the twigs and leaves at your feet, looking for someone to tag. Meeting him for the first time was a bizarre hybrid of aroused and pleasant, like he’s a genuinely nice person but there’s something strangely seductive about the way he interacts with you. It got more and more obvious as the semester went on that you were both into each other, from the way you graze fingers when you two pass the baton or when it’s time to travel and you both sit way too close to each other on the bus. While you’re eager to bond with your other teammates, you’re most looking forward to getting to know Akira so much better.

There’s another rustle on your right and you shine your flashlight there, to which you hear giggles and squeals of your name and a playful “You can’t catch us!” from Makimura. You laugh and head in that direction, keeping the flashlight directed that way until you hear a heavy branch snap behind you.

Turning once more, you shine the light towards the sound. Strange, since there’s seems to be absolutely nobody in sight. Stranger, since you haven’t heard a peep from Akira in the time you’ve been “it.”

You get some feeling that he’s the one looking for  _ you _ , instead of the other way around.

Not letting it get to you much, you get your head back into the game, your goal set towards finding Akira before he finds you (if he’s really trying to find you). Though you hear the laughter and encouragement from Makimura and Kuroda, you don’t hear or see any sign of Akira. Every time you hear the faintest of noises behind you and fail to find who or what it is, you’re more and more convinced that he wants to catch you, first.

Something about that is incredibly hot.

After nearly tagging another teammate who isn’t Akira, you’re about ready to give up and announce that he’s the greatest hider even though they’re not playing hide-and-seek. It’s one small moment of letting your guard down somewhere near a clearing, and that’s when he gets you.

Grabbing you by the waist from behind, he snarls in your ear and you shout, nearly smacking him on the head with the flashlight. He chuckles and you smack him anyway, except with your free hand instead of a slightly heavy metal object. Forgetting your fear (and some of the arousal) of something demonic catching you, you huff, “What the fuck, Akira? Were you trying to get me alone?”

He shrugs, the flashlight accentuating some ominous yet alluring glow in the darkness of the forest. “Yeah, kinda. It was fun.”

“That’s not how it works, you know.”

“But you kept looking behind you. Weren’t you into it, too?”

“I mean, yeah, but…” There’s a prolonged silence between you two, something that needs to be said right at the tips of your tongues but neither of you speaks up. Instead, you shrug and dodge the subject. “Whatever. You’re ‘it’ now.”

You hold out the flashlight towards Akira, but all he can do is come closer and nudge your wrist so the light is pointed towards you. Speaking softer, just low enough for you to hear his voice, he says, “Tag. You’re it.”

The distance between you two is minuscule. Your heart races knowing that you’ve been caught and there’s no way you can escape now, not when you’re trapped in his gaze and your own arousal. 

With the flashlight pointed towards him, you say nothing more and close the distance, pulling him in for a kiss as you hang onto the flashlight. Akira is a messy kisser, already trying to push his tongue between your lips while your breath staggers and searches for stability. You grip his shirt and pull him back, where you can lean against a tree and he can put his hands all over you. Like his kissing, his groping is messy, all over the place with no certain destination but it’s all the same to your heated body wanting more.

“Akira,” you whisper between the kisses. “Akira, fuck. This how you imagined fucking me? In the middle of a forest while our friends run around?”

He pauses, looking into your eyes with uncertainty before his own narrow and he nods. “Isn’t it sexier like this? It’s like a game where we can’t get caught.”

His hands slide up and squeeze your breasts over your shirt. You help as he continues, “Shh. They’ll hear you.”

“Fuck.” You shift your thighs and wince at the wetness between your legs. You never thought of yourself as a kinky person fucking in the open air with someone who’s made almost everything sexually tense between you two. Still, you lean into his hands, pointing the flashlight at his face without blinding him so you can watch that devilish demeanor become so enraptured with your chest.

“Your boobs are really nice, you know,” he murmurs. “I could play with them all day.”

You moan when he brushes his thumbs over your nipples, hardened and aching to be exposed to the evening air. You do the honors of reaching behind your back and unhooking your bra, loosening the fabric beneath your shirt to give him the honors. “I need more, Akira. Come on.”

The growl he emits sends more pulses to your pussy, along with his swift shift to tuck his hands under your shirt and feel your tits directly. Compared to yours, his hands are big. Warm, too. When you step to spread your legs, he takes another step forward, backing you further into the tree and brushing his bulge against you. 

And it’s...big. A part of you almost wants to skip all of this and get right to playing with his cock, but you still have half a mind to know that that’s a bad idea. For the time being, you enjoy Akira breathing heavily over your moans and the way you react to how he rubs your nipples. All the while, you roll your hips and grind against him, growing wetter with every passing second. It isn’t long before he hikes your shirt up and ducks to put his mouth on you, sucking and ever-so-gently biting to make it clear as day that he’s into your tits.

“Akira,” you whine, coming through his hair and curling your fingers into his scalp, “there’s more to me than my boobs. I’m so wet.”

He looks up, grunting. “Hm?”

You grunt back, grabbing his hand and guiding his fingers between your legs so he can press the wet fabric. “Don’t you want to play with my pussy, too?”

Akira inhales sharply like he can smell you from where he’s standing, taking the step forward and slipping his hand down your leggings and panties to touch your wet hair and skin. It’s become clear to you that he isn’t the most experienced person to fuck around with in the forest, but he has an idea of how to make you feel good when he rubs your clit slowly with the pads of his fingers.

“How does that feel?” he asks.

Your words get caught in your throat and all that comes out are soft moans. He grins wide and slides his fingers down to ease one of them inside. The moan that comes out of you is louder, loud enough for someone in the distance to ask what was that.

It’s that question that drives you to seize up and grip the flashlight tightly. Akira works slowly, almost infuriatingly, watching you start to come undone with just one finger. To keep you quiet, he slides one in your mouth, then another one as he also slides a finger into your pussy.

“So you’re loud,” he observes, low and dangerously arousing. “I think I’m going to make you scream once I use my cock.”

You hollow your cheeks and suck Akira’s fingers, eyes squeezing shut as he stretches you open and coats his fingers in all the wetness that drips out of you. Your free hand hangs onto his wrist, all the while you feel nothing but pleasure course through you from head to toe. The whole idea of being outside, where someone might spot you two, is much more exciting than a first-time encounter in bed.

“Mmm.” Your muffled moans subside when he slides his fingers out of your mouth and then strategically curls his others up into your g-spot, letting you yelp again so that someone else might hear it. “Fuck, Akira—”

“Let me feel you come,” he says, kissing you before he murmurs your name. “Come for me.”

Several prods of your gspot leave you doing just that, dropping the flashlight and finding a grip on his shoulders. Your legs turn inward and you try not to fall to the ground, using him as support while your whole body feels nothing but Akira, nothing but bliss. You breathe heavily, fingers digging into his shirt when he slides his fingers out of you and sucks them dry.

“You taste so good,” he says. “Can you taste me, too?”

Just when you think you’re about to get some dick that’s presumably good, he throws this at you and you can’t help but be curious as to whether he’ll come in two seconds or not. A part of you will be annoyed if he does, but that’ll just be more reason for you two to fuck somewhere else. You nod, smirking when you take a hold of his pants and slide them down far enough to reveal his cock. Even in the darkness, your eyes widen to find something much more sizeable than you’d expect.

“Holy shit,” you say under your breath as you take a hold of his cock, stroking slowly. “ _ This _ is what you’ve been hiding from me all this time?”

Akira answers with a soft moan. “Not hiding. Waiting. Get on your knees.”

You lean in for a kiss and pull back abruptly to bite his lower hip, smiling wide. Then you do as you’re told, settling onto the dead leaves and branches and dirt. Once comfortable, you stroke him a couple more times and press the flat of your tongue to his cock, licking from base to tip. Akira shudders, taking a firm hold of your hair while you take your time and attempt to take him whole. Your throat can hardly handle his size, but you make up for it with your hand stroking the rest of him as you slowly bob your head. He moans your name when you pay more attention to the tip, sucking harder and tonguing the underside.

“Oh, fuck, fuck—” He grunts, then pulls you off of him. “Wait. I want to come inside you.”

At this moment, you thank your past self for making all the right decisions so this can happen. Not only are you into Akira hunting you down so you two can fuck, but now you’re into having him finish inside you, like a primal declaration of him claiming you.

Immediately, you get back on your feet and he gives you another kiss for doing good work with your blow job. The kiss is short-lived, as he pulls away and growls a “Turn around” that heats your skin.

More branches and leaves crunch when you turn, bending towards the tree trunk you were leaning on earlier and allowing Akira to pull down your leggings and underwear. The chill of the night tickles you, but the sensation subsides quickly when Akira brings a hand to your ass and squeezes. You bend further, spreading your legs apart as far as you can given the tightness of your leggings, moaning his name.

“Fuck me,” you beg, “please, I need it.”

The tip of his cock brushes against your slick pussy. “Say it again. Louder.”

Your fingers scratch against the bark of the trunk when you try to tighten your hold on it. “Please,” you moan louder, “Akira,  _ please _ fuck me.”

Taking a hold of your hips, he slowly pushes into you. The stretch borders between painful and euphoric, but it’s the latter that ultimately wins, especially when he fills you up like nobody’s business. Your moan is so loud Akira has to lean forward and press two fingers to your tongue again, a wordless gesture that you know is a command for you to be quiet.

“Shh,” he hisses. “Do you want everyone to find us?”

Your answer is a series of suppressed moans around his fingers. Quieting down some, you suck once again as he starts to move. His other hand hangs onto your hip, keeping you steady as he fills you with every thrust.

_ God _ , he feels good. All those fantasies that come and go, those dreams with him that make you wonder what your subconscious is doing, those subtle touches and looks during practices. They’ve all lead up to this moment where your body is on fire and you’re close to coming again. You can only imagine how close Akira is, too. Pretty close, if you can determine it through the fog in your brain and his skin slapping against yours.

“You’re so tight, _ fuck _ ,” he manages to get out between his gasps. “I’m close. I’m so close. Are you gonna come on my cock?”

You nod and try an “mhmm” on his fingers, which he understands because he pulls his fingers out of your mouth to reach for your clit, rubbing vigorously to the point where your thighs tremble like leaves and you continuously push back on his cock. It takes the last of your energy to keep quiet when you come, breathing hard and croaking Akira’s name instead of screaming it how you want to. Your pussy’s soaked and you’ll feel absolutely gross walking back to the cabin, but you know it’s about to get a thousand times worse. Or better, really, if you want to be more optimistic about it.

Akira squeeze your hip and you know there will be bruises there when you wake up tomorrow morning. He fucks you harder once you come, his breaths more labored as he moves faster and faster and practically roars through his orgasm, filling you with an overwhelming amount of his orgasm you let out a loud moan, too. Hopefully, all of your friends have given up on the game and the two of you are all alone in this forest. You can enjoy your pussy filled like this in relative solitude.

Calming down some, Akira bends to kiss your shoulder and up to your neck. His growls have gone and have been replaced with something softer, something like cotton brushing over your ears when he says your name.

“Are you okay?”

You nod, words jammed in your throat from how much you loved fucking him outside. He pulls out and you can feel his fingers swiping up the excess that drips out of you, followed by a few flicks of his wrist so you’re not a complete mess when the two of you head back. Slowly, you let go of the tree trunk and Akira takes the liberty of putting your underwear and leggings back in place. The wetness between your legs is discomforting but tolerable. Once you turn around, you grab the flashlight and find Akira redressing himself, too. Thankfully, there’s still juice in the batteries and the light expertly captures how calm Akira looks now, as opposed to his face when he caught you earlier tonight.

“Wonder what you can do in a real bed,” you muse.

Akira looks up from his pants and he smiles, wiping his fingers one more time before cupping your cheek and kissing you. “We can talk about that later. I bet everyone is wondering where we are.”

You nod, testing your gait with a few steps and realizing that you’ll need Akira to help you. He doesn’t mind it at all, putting a hand around your waist while you hold the flashlight and guide your way back to the trail heading for the cabin. It’s quiet now, a comfortable quiet you would normally observe in couples who have been together longer. Which reminds you.

“So, um,” you start. “Does this mean…?”

Akira briefly looks down at you and makes a questioning noise. “Does this mean what?”

You huff and bump his side with your hip. “You know what I mean. You’re, like, my boyfriend now, right?”

The two of you stop short of the cabin, where the lights are on inside and you can hear a variety of chatter and laughter. Your stomach folds in on itself and doubt creeps into your nerves. Akira wasn’t just using you, right? There’s no way he’d be like all the other dickheads out there only wanting to get into your pants. And yet, here you two are, in relative silence, his hands on your hips.

“I like it when you say that. Say it again.”

So much for doubt. Sighing deeply and blushing at the fact that you were so unnecessarily worried, you step closer to him and bury your face in his chest. “Boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend.”

He kisses the top of your head. “Mhmm. And you’re my girlfriend.”

There’s going to be a lot of explaining to do once the two of you head inside the cabin, but maybe it won’t be as bad when you walk inside holding his hand and wanting to hit the shower right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and better fitness habits so I can actually run are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
